Sasuke's Birthday
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: [Oneshot, slight SasuHina, barly any though] Sasuke's Birthday comes once a year, and guess what time it is? Yup you guessed right, The Uchiha's birthday


Yay! Happy Birthday Sasuke!! This is definitely a good birthday present isn't it? Making fun of you through a fanfic just for your birthday! This is dedicated to my great friend lizzielol also known as Akira. Akira and I decided to share Sasuke so why not dedicate his birthday fic to her:P

Disclaimer: I own nothing shown in this fic, n-o-t-h-i-n-g .

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hated chirstmas, he hated the fact that every time it comes around his whole house has to be filled with gifts, bad gifts at that. Actually, Sasuke hated halloween too, for he hated sweets and dressing up as someone your not and little kids egging his house. Wait...Sasuke hated all holidays, such as Valentine's day, Fouth of July, New Years, so what makes you think he'd like this holiday for once?

Wait...what? What Holiday you ask? Damnit read the title! Its S-A-S-U-K-E-'S B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y!!!!!

...You cant spell, ok, ok dealing with a bunch of idiots...oh that was Naruto speaking? Ok Naruto listen up! Its Sasuke's Birthday, you know, where he was born and should be tormented each and every year.

yes tell everyone, that would be just perfect. Believe it! ...oh god! Noooo Im becoming Naruto, well anyways on with the story.

---

_He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he hated god right now more then ever, for somehow Naruto knew it was his birthday today, and Sasuke knew, there was going to be utter chaos that day._

"Maybe if I stay hidden no one will notice me therefore I'll have a nice and calm birthd--"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

"Crap." Sasuke yelled as he noticed the fangirl behind him, and as quickly as he noticed, he got caught.

"Sasuke-kun, happy birthday!" She yelled out as she grabed out a random present, but he never got it as another fangirl showed up and they had a fight to the death.

"So much for a nice and calm birthd--" Sasuke looked around noticing no one,"ay." he sighed as no one noticed him. His inner chibi was cheering as the normal Sasuke started walking to a calm area so no one would bother him on the day he was born, god he hated his birthday.

As Sasuke continued to walk, he suddenly passed the training grounds where team 10 was training hard. He noticed Shikamaru throwing a Kunai at Ino, who got hit and turned into a log.

"Damn log..." Sasuke muttered as he quickly got away from the scene, the only thing he hated more then anything (including his older brother) was logs, he hated them because they were better then him at lack of personality, and for that, Sasuke hated them, also once when he found his brother, he threw a kunai at him, and he turned into a log, Sasuke's the kind of guy to not forget stuff like that.

Anywho, back to the story, Sasuke continued to walk, well until he was caught in a death grip hug! He looked up only to see green and he wished, now more then ever, that he was a log, then he would give Gai a splinter! (Bwhahahahaha). And after glaring for more then one minute Sasuke gave up, only for Gai to stop the second after.

_Gotta love that glare. it always works, expect for those times where it didn't._

"I heard it was your birthday today!" Gai cried out, staring out into the sun, suddenly a big ocean like thing appeared behind him, crashing against the waves as he continued to praise Sasuke.

"Who told you?" Sasuke glared.

Gai didn't notice the icy glare on him. "Lee." he smiled brightly, grabbing Sasuke and turning towards the crashing sea. "We must watch the sunset!" and at that it looked like there was a sunset beyond the horizon, Gai sure did have one big imagiation.

"Hey well I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to find someone and give him a little gift." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Gai didn't notice one bit as he nodded, before saying. "Its your birthday, wait til tomorrow he can wait." not noticing the fact Sasuke was talking about Lee as the person, and not exactly a gift he was giving.

"Nah, its important." Sasuke smiled a fake smile and started to back away before Gai could hug him again.

When he was at a far away distance from the training grounds he sighed with relief. He knew it wasn't just Lee who knew, only one person could have told him, and it was the orange ninja himself...

_Neji_

_wait, I mean Naruto_.

Yes, Naruto. The Hyperactive ninja that wore orange, seriously, what kind of ninja wore orange?

"The Great kind!" Naruto said out of nowhere. Surely he wasn't refering to me right? Oh welll, that answers my question, 'Is Naruto stupid' with the answer of 'no' I mean 'yes'!! Damn it, I have some weird feeling Naruto knows what I type... OH wellllz, back to Sasuke, who was currently...

Uhh, damn it! I lost him! Lets just go to Naruto's pov for a little, I need to find that birthday boy!

---

"Heh, telling everyone about Sasuke's birthday was a great idea. Now to tell Neji and Hinata." Naruto smiled to himself as he walked quietly through Konoha, wait did I say quietly, I meant loudly.

"BELIEVE IT, OR NOT IM WALKING ON AIR!!" Naruto continued to sing at the top of his louges as he reached the Hyuuga compound. He was greeted by evil Hyuuga members that wanted to kill him, but after explaining that him and Hinata were friends, he was kindly greeted inside with lots of ramen, well that was his daydream anyways.

"Hinata, Neji, just so you guys know its Sasuke's birthday today, hang around him and give him gifts, he loves that." Naruto grinned a cat grin as he fled before he could get a reply from either Hyuuga.

Hinata blushed and quickly decided to give Sasuke a gift.

Neji said 'whatever' and went back to training.

---

Ok, Ok, I found Sasuke! He tried to hide at Sakura's house, but instead met both Ino and Sakura and they started to fight over him. I found him in the alley close by.

"Worst. Birthday. Ever." Sasuke muttered as he continued to walk the streets, hoping to god that it would remain quiet for the rest of the day.

Well atleast it was quiet for one minute, until a bag of chips were thrown at him, with a "Happy Birthday" from Chouji. He barly knew these people and there they are giving him gifts just because it was his birthday.

Sasuke stared at the chips in his hand, surely he needed a way to get rid of it, but throwing it on the ground would be a waste. Sasuke sighed as he opened the bag and started to eat them, while walking around, maybe if he gets presents from all the people he knew then they'd leave him alone. Perfect Idea Uchiha...

_Ok, so Ino and Sakura gave me a gift, so did Gai and Chouji. who is left. Ok Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, and Shikamaru...wait when did that many people know me?!_ Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts as he threw away the empy chip bag he had. The chips were good, thats the most he could say though.

And before he could blink, there was his teacher, in front of him, holding out a package. Sasuke accepted it, he knew if he didn't Kakashi would bother him all day.

"The first volume of Icha Icha Paridise?" Sasuke questioned when he looked into the package, to see the book his sensei loved. He smirked, shoving it back at Kakashi, "I'm underage, so ha I can't keep it."

"It'll be a secret between you and me."

"God damn it, I meant I _don't want to read it!_" Sasuke yelled at the top of his voice before making a run for it, little did he know that Kakashi stuck the book in Sasuke's backpack, stupid Uchiha for carrying a backpack.

_Damn I hate that pervert._ "What now?" He pondered, thinking of how many more people were going to bug him, speaking of bug, theres Shino up ahead.

If Sasuke was the type of guy to flinch if someone got too close, then he would do just that, but his pride got in the way as he neared Shino, and passed Shino.

_Atleast somepeople don't like me and won't give me a present._ Sasuke sighed as he looked at Shino, who was still walking away. Sasuke silently thanked him and went on his way, trying so very hard to avoid everyone he knew.

"Damn that Naruto, I know it was him, why did he do that." Sasuke almost pouted, damn pride. And as soon as those words left his mouth, there he was, the blond ninja that Sasuke wanted to kill.

_Speak of the devil and he appears, thats what Naruto says to me all the time._ "Naruto."

Naruto stopped, looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke twitched, he had never seen Naruto so calm before, _I bet hes trying to hide his excitement._ "I know it was you, lay off the act, dobe." Sasuke smirked inwardly at the blond's reply, which was a sweatdrop, and he started running for his life. No one, I repeat no one can humiliate an Uchiha and get away with it.

---

...uhhh, damn I lost Sasuke again, hes still chasing Naruto, how much energy do they have?! Oh, heres Hinata's pov til I find that birthday boy.

"I know I don't know Sasuke as a friend, but its rude to not give him a gift." Hinata smiled down at the gift hanging from her arm, she hoped the Uchiha would like it, sure she wasn't a friend, but it was the thought that counts.

Hinata's smile suddenly turned into a frown as a thought came into her mind. _What if he mistakes me for a fangirl?!_ "I-I-I'll just leave it next to his house." She nodded to herself, her smile was back full force as she walked towards Sasuke's house.

"No hes mine!"

"No, I said, hes mine, lay off!"

As Hinata reached the Uchiha's house, she saw two girls fighting each other to place a package on his doorstep, the two girls were non other then Sakura and Ino. Will they ever give up?

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Hinata bowed to them, walking to place the bag on the door step, she definitely wasn't going to give it to him in person, but Sakura and Ino had other plans.

"What are you doing with that bag?" Sakura asked, walking towards Hinata. Hinata froze, looking at Sakura. Sakura had a smile on her face, and Hinata mistook that as a deadly sign and ran.

"Whats her problem, oh well." Ino stated, looking at Sakura with a confused face.

"Lets continue to act, all the fangirls aren't coming at all." Sakura smiled towards her friend, who nodded.

"Hes mine forehead girl!"

"No way Ino-pig!"

---

"Come back here dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he contined to chase the blond down. Naruto grinned, looking behind him, sticking out his touge, and running at full speed away from the Uchiha.

Pssshhh, I found him. .

"Damn dobe, why does he have so much energy." Sasuke cursed, coming to a stop, he ran out of said energy, and he would bet his life that Naruto was still as hyper as ever even if he lost that much energy running.

Then, out of nowhere, a bone was thrown at him. He looked at it as he caught it, who would throw a bone in this generation? "Happy Birthday Emo kid!"

_I know that voice..._ "Kiba..."

Sasuke was too tired to even chase the dog-boy, let alone even throw the bone back at him, what did Kiba think he was, Akamaru?

"Damn dog." Sasuke muttered as he found a bench to sit at, he noticed someone sitting there, but it was just Shikamaru so he had nothing to worry about.

"Troublesome."

"Yeah your telling me." Sasuke answered Shikamaru's comment after he sat down. Shikamaru just stared at him, shook his head, and went back to gazing at the clouds in the sky.

"Aren't ya going to do something you'd regret for the rest of your life by giving me a present since its my birthday?"

"No, too troublesome."

"You're my favorite."

"Huh."

"Never mind." Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru's confusion. The thing was, Shino and Shikamaru were the only ones to not care.

_I bet the Hyuugas won't do anything either. Life is good._ Sauske's smirk widened, he nodded to Shikamaru, got up, and was on his way. This Birthday definitely was one of the only ones he hated, and somehow, that was okay, atleast people knew him, that meant he had friends...

Wait never mind, Sasuke was having the worst time of his life, he hated friends.

What were friends anyways, he knew he had none.

And just as he was about to go into deep thought of how much he didn't want friends, he got hit in the head by some weapon. He looked at it, it was just a scroll, but if he used it right he could have alot of new kunai. He looked up to see TenTen hopping away, ok maybe he liked some of his gifts, he needed some new kunai anyways.

"Thats everyone isn't it." He almost smiled as he thought about everyone would did and did not give him a present. His inner chibi was smiling and dancing as the real Sasuke continued to look emotionless, as he walked the streets. He knew that just because he got gifts from everyone he knew, that doesn't leave out the many fangirls he had.

_I'll go to the Hyuuga compound, I bet Hinata would let me stay there for the remaining of the day._ Sasuke nodded to his idea, turning so he was walking towards the Hyuuga compound, until he saw Hinata walking with a bag hanging from her arm.

"No, not her too." Sasuke nearly whined, but kept his stance as he stared at the Hyuuga girl. She was shyly walking up to him, and when she was close enough she stuck the bag out in front of her, blushing madly.

"H-h-here, Sasuke, h-h-happy birthday." She smiled timidly, hoping he would accept the gift. He sighed as he took it from her hands, opening it to see what exactly the Hyuuga got him.

He looked into the bag, only to see lots of wrappings, and lots of different sorts of weapons. Everything he ever used, and liked, was there, and as in more then one of each. Even some of the pricey things were there. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got some money and some items I see you train with." she tried to smile, but she was just scared that he might not like it.

"You know what I train with?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, interested.

Hinata shrunk back, scared. "I watch Naruto-kun spar with you..." she was about to smile at her lack of studdering, but seeing the situation she was in, only scared her more.

And that smirk Sasuke was showing wasn't helping.

"Thanks."

That was the first time he'd said that in so long, with actually meaning it. Sasuke never was one for saying either 'I'm sorry' or 'Thank you' so this was definitely something he would remember, and probably regret.

Sasuke had something to regret, and now Hinata did, as she couldn't hold in her excitement, she hugged him. Yes something Hinata would never do, hug a boy thats not family, and there she was, hugging the most emo-ist boy in all of Konoha. (Gaara beat him at being emo last year). And he did something he would never do, and something all the fangirls would hate. He hugged her back.

I guess his birthday wasn't all that bad. I bet he even liked it.

"Awww so kawaii."

Ok, that just ruined the moment.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, running after the blond yet again, who in turn started running towards a certain place he knew where to go.

Hinata just smiled, and followed.

Sasuke followed Naruto to the park, only to see everyone who even saw him that day, all were holding a giant banner saying 'Happy Birthday Sasuke' on it.

Naruto smiled to himself as he saw the party he made himself, looking towards Sasuke, he was just stunned.

No one ever threw Sasuke a birthday party. His mom tried once, but he had no friends so it was kinda hard. But here it was, his own birthday party. Sure he hated more then half the people there, but the thing was, no one forgot, or tried to run away. He had friends, but he would never admit it.

Never.

well, today didn't count.

And in the last few years, this was the first time Sasuke actually smiled. yes hard to believe, but he did.

And he was glad.

There we go, it wasn't so hard eh Sasuke, aren't happy? wait...dont come near me! I didn't mean anything I said, ohhh it was for the fact that Naruto nailed you in the head with a piece of cake, hey that was him not me. . well gotta go, cya!

---

**Happy Happy Birthday, from all of us to you. **

**We're glad its your birthday, ...**

**SO WE CAN PARTY TOO! **

**Ok on three we get Sasuke with the whole cake. **

**1...2...3... uh oh... Sasuke's kinda mad, . yeah well, bye, review, have fun, and wish me luck!**

**Sasuke: Come back here!!!**

**Sapph: Not on my life! **


End file.
